


Blue Skies At Morning

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Beach Holidays, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Take it one day at a time.





	Blue Skies At Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



For the lack of anything else to occupy his time -- Camus being dead asleep on the veranda, the sea breeze ruffling the thick crop of his hair -- Xander decided it was time for a bit of a solitary wander before the sun rose. Low tide might show him all manner of interesting things to carry back to their little hideaway, after all, and so why not?

He'd have to watch where he walked, though. That encounter with the jellyfish was not something he felt like repeating and it'd lost him at least a half-dozen razor clams in the process ...

If it'd ever been suggested to him that he'd have spirited himself away to some isolated sunshine-soaked white sand beach, accompanied by no one but a foreign general (whose stoic shell had slowly crumbled much as his own did, and for the same reasons), he'd have been certain that person was either mad or hinting at a conspiracy. 

But here he was, and here they were.

_This is not the strangest thing that's happened in my life, but only because of what caused it._

Yes, that was the safest way to think of the last few months, wasn't it? Staring out over gently rolling waves, Xander crushed the memories -- hazy as they were -- down into the abyss of his mind and slammed a mental lid over them. Not now. He didn't want to think about that now.

_'We could make our way to Askr, then, if that is what you prefer.'_

He could hear Camus' rumble still. But no, he wasn't ready to go to Askr. Not yet. And, luckily, Camus was disinclined for reasons of his own. So here they were, leaching out the shadows of those last few months with the power of sunshine (alas), sand, seafoam, and little marine creatures (many of which had turned out to be delightfully edible) --

Askr would happen, yes. Xander couldn't stay away from his family, from those he'd harmed. But not yet. Not now. Soon, but not now.

The sky was lightening; time to wander back. Time to trod lightly up the veranda steps, time to brush lips lightly against Camus' forehead and wake him.

Surely it was time they both deserved.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971593) by [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway)




End file.
